Mi acosador (Editado)
by Fercy Hatake
Summary: Me enamore del asesino al cual decidí ayudar. No se como llegue a esta situación, pero ahora hay varios chicos en mi vida, y alguien esta siguiendo mis pasos muy de cerca, no se en quien puedo confiar. Solo se que todos tenemos secretos que deseamos ocultar y jamás revelar, pero aquí todos esos secretos se están revelando. ¿En quien confías tú? ¿Quién me sigue? (MA) (Violencia)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, si han entrado a esta historia… bueno, si ya la leyeron, ahora decidí editarla, para mejorar la redacción y los errores ortográficos. Si es la primera vez que la leen, espero que les guste, y si es la segunda vez que lo harán, bueno solo me queda decirle, que ¡Gracias!**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Yo solo tomo prestados a estos grandes personajes, para crear historias de mi loca imaginación, y para el entretenimiento de todos**

 **-0o0-**

Ahí estaba la chica de cabellos azules, sentada en una mesa, con un par de papeles en una mano, mientras la otra, sostenía una humeante taza de café

Bulma Briefs, es una reconocida psicóloga, a pesar de que solo cuenta con 20 años de edad, es una mujer capacitada en la rama, una chica con agallas que no se deja intimidar con nada, y que suele usar métodos, en ocasiones poco prácticos para con sus pacientes. Regularmente atiende a mujeres en un centro psiquiátrico, creado para darle asilo a mujeres que han pasado por situaciones traumáticas de alto perfil, así como algunas que incluso han sido criminales, entre otras muchas

Sin embargo, la peli azul sostiene en sus manos los papeles de un par de reos, a los cuales también atiende en una de las cárceles de alta seguridad de la cuidad, a la cual suele asistir para dar terapias grupales a algunos de estos. Pero, la chica ahora toma unos papeles de otro reo, uno que nunca antes ha sido contactado por médicos o civiles, un tipo solitario y en extremo interesante para su mente analítica

"¡Perfecto, creo que eh encontrado al ideal!, bueno, ahora solo espero que contestes mi carta" La peli azul levanto su mano en señal de victoria mientras terminaba de leer el expediente en su mano

No le habían pedido hablar con ese hombre, después de todo, parecía que el tipo, tenía mal carácter, y era un antisocial, ya que solo se le podía escuchar cuando se trataba de una pelea, logrando así que se le mandara a confinamiento solitario en casi todas las ocasiones. Era uno de los reos más peligrosos de la cárcel, un hombre temido no solo por sus compañeros, sino también por los guardias. Un hombre en extremo violento, o al menos eso decía el expediente

Aun con toda esa información, decidió contactarlo. Si lograba que el hombre hablara con ella, podría ser beneficioso para ambos, y la chica de pelo azul, no era conocida por desperdiciar oportunidades, y esta era un excelente

"Total, no tengo nada que perder" Bulma soltó el aire, y dio un sorbo a su taza de café "Además, solo le enviare cartas, después de todo, el tipo tiene restringida las visitas… que tipo tan intrigante" Una sonrisa analítica apareció en los labios de la chica

Su corazón golpeo su pecho, estaba muy emocionada por este nuevo contacto que pensaba entablar

La peli azul bebió todo el contenido de su taza, y levanto la vista, miro el sol que empezaba a iluminar su ventana, y se permitió divagar un momento. Tenía que arreglarse, esa mañana debía ir al centro psiquiátrico, y ver a sus otras pacientes, la cuales parecían llevarse bien con ella, congeniando con la peli azul de manera rápida, logrando que entablara una buena comunicación, Médico-Paciente

Sin embargo, en ese lugar se encontraba una chica… su nombre Kisari, una joven que había estado viviendo en las calles desde pequeña, donde tiempo después abusaron sexualmente de la chica, la cual, al crecer un poco más, volvió a ser víctima de otro hombre, quien igual trato de abusar sexualmente de ella, pero en esa ocasión, Kisari, no lo había permitido, y en el proceso de defenderse, había matado al hombre… haciendo que llegara a ese lugar, como paciente de Bulma

La chica, sin embargo, nunca había abierto la boca. Desde el día que llego con la peli azul, se había mantenido en silencio. Todo cuanto Bulma sabía de la chica, era gracias a su expediente policiaco. A pesar de llevar ya dos meses en consulta con la peli azul, Bulma trato de ser paciente, no quería apurar a la chica, sentía que debía dejarla hablar cuando ella lo creyera conveniente, por eso siempre llegaba, le sonreía y no le decía más nada

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

La peli azul llego al centro psiquiátrico, saludo a un par de compañeros, y se encamino rápidamente a su consultorio. La peli azul tomo asiento, y espero a su primer paciente

La puerta se abrió, revelando a la chica; quien camino con los brazos cruzados, y tomo asiento en un mueble cómodo, cerca del escritorio de Bulma

La peli azul sonrió "Buenos días Kisari" Bulma saludo animadamente a la chica, sin esperar respuesta por parte de esta "Como noto que hoy tampoco deseas hablar conmigo, espero que no te moleste, pero escribiere una carta cariño" Bulma no espero reacción de la chica, solo saco una hoja y un lapicero para comenzar

Por primera vez en esos dos meses, Kisari sintió verdadera curiosidad por su psicóloga, pues por lo regular la peli azul se sentaba frente a ella, y le sonreía de manera sincera, mientras hablaba de lo hermoso que el día se encontraba, o le hablaba de las cosas que pasaban fuera de ese lugar, como si tratara de animarla a ser su amiga, haciendo que ella solo bufara molesta. Pero en esos momentos, sintió curiosidad, pues la chica de ojos azules, se veía realmente concentrada en aquella carta que estaba redactando

"¿Tienes novio?" La voz de la chica fue un poco ronca

Bulma levanto su vista, sus ojos se abrieron grandes, era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Kisari, y no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa alegría en su corazón

"No, pero si tengo otros pacientes. Solo que a ellos no los puedo ver, así como a ti, por eso debo escribirles cartas" Bulma le sonrió cálidamente a la chica "De hecho, escribir los sentimientos es una buena terapia, ¿Sabias?; si no quieres hablar, tal vez quisieras escribir lo que sientes" Comento a la chica

Kisari solo apretó más sus brazos en su cuerpo "Quizás lo haga, no lo sé"

Bulma tuvo suficiente con eso, era un gran avance para aquella chica

"Te puedo asegurar por experiencia propia que es un buen método. A decir verdad, mis padres murieron cuanto era pequeña, y sentí sin duda que jamás podría superar quedar huérfana, pero el escribir sin duda me ayudó mucho, así que te lo recomiendo abiertamente"

Kisari levanto una ceja extrañada, ese comentario de su psicóloga la intrigo, siempre pensó en la peli azul, como una chica de familia adinerada, y sin ningún problema en la vida, después de todo, ella solía vestir formalmente, y siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios, como si todo en la vida fuera perfecto. Incluso llego a pensar en ella como una mujer, completamente idiota, y confiada

Alentada por su nuevo descubrimiento respecto a la peli azul, Kisari decidió que era el momento de hablar con otra persona, y aunque no estaba segura de a donde iría con aquella charla, si estaba dispuesta a intentarlo

Bulma dejo de lado su escritura, su sonrisa se profundizo, sobre todo cuando las manos de la chica cayeron a sus costados, y la vio relajarse, mientras pronunciaba palabras de manera un poco tímida

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Al día siguiente; Bulma se dirigió a la cárcel. Era ya conocida por varios de los guardias del lugar, después de todo, era la única mujer que trabaja en el lugar, así que resaltaba. Además, había entablado una buena amistad con uno de los guardias del lugar, un chico de extraña cabellera en forma de palmera, y sonrisa infantil, Goku Son

Bulma busco con la mirada a su amigo, y al encontrarlo, no dudo en acercarse a donde el chico estaba

"¡Hola Goku!" Bulma saludo enérgica "Traigo conmigo una carta, me preguntaba si podías entregarla, es para Vegeta Ouji" La peli azul puso su mejor sonrisa

Goku se cruzó de brazos, y miro a su amiga con seriedad "Ese chico no tiene permitido las visitas, o correo alguno, ¿Acaso será uno de tus pacientes?" Pregunto serio

Bulma suspiro "Sé que no lo tiene permitido, pero piensa en esto, si ese tipo decide contestarme, puede que se anime a recibir terapia, y podría ayudarle, tal vez incluso calme su carácter, además… es un favor especial Goku, vamos, sé que tú puedes" Bulma hizo un leve puchero

Goku pareció meditarlo unos momentos, no estaba muy seguro de si debía ayudar a su amiga. Pero igual pensaba que Vegeta, podría requerir ayuda, y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que el hombre tenía un orgullo tan grande que le impediría pedir ayuda por sí mismo

Tomo la carta de las manos de Bulma "Tu ganas Bulma, se la daré; pero no esperes que Vegeta conteste. Él no es de los que habla con alguien, sin embargo, creo que tampoco pierdes nada con intentar"

Bulma lo miro triunfal "Bueno Goku, ya me conoces, me encantan los retos. Y quien sabe, tal vez se encuentre tan aburrido, que decida contestar la carta" Bulma se rio "Gracias Goku, pasare luego a saludarte, y para saber si contesto ese tipo" Bulma se despidió de Goku

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Mientras tanto, en una de las celdas de confinamiento solitario, se encontraba el chico, de 23 años, quien había estado encerrado en la cárcel, desde los 14 años de edad, cuando fue atrapado después de asesinar a 5 hombres, o al menos, esos eran de los que la policía tenía conocimiento

Tenía una condena de 15 años, la cual podría ser reducida por buena conducta, pero siendo él, eso era casi imposible

Vegeta se encontraba ejercitándose en la habitación. Era un habito que tenía arraigado desde muchos años atrás, y es que su estatura era promedio, y gracias a eso, otros reos pensaron que podían intimidarlo, sin embargo, prontamente les enseño que, a él, nadie podía intimidarlo

Mientras realizaba su rutina de ejercicios diarios, le sorprendió escuchar un golpe del otro lado de la puerta

"Que tal Vegeta, puedo ver que te han vuelto a mandar a una caja. Bueno, yo solo venía a informarte, te han mandado una carta" Goku abrió la rejilla de la comida para pasar por ahí la carta

Vegeta se extrañó, él no tenía familia alguna, además, de que nadie antes le había escrito, o siquiera visitado en la cárcel

"Kakaroto, ¿Quién manda esto?" La voz de Vegeta era gruesa

Goku se sorprendió, Vegeta Ouji no era un hombre al cual le gustara hablar con nadie, por lo regular el hombre se mantenía en silencio, solo mirando a todos con desprecio, y caminando callado por el lugar

"Una amiga mía, ella no sabe si contestaras, pero si lo llegas a querer hacer, avísame… así podre darte una hoja y lápiz para que respondas, ya sabes cómo encontrarme Vegeta" Comento el de cabellos de palmera con su habitual tono de voz alegre

Vegeta tomo el papel con un poco de temor, no estaba entendiendo nada. ¿Una amiga de Kakaroto escribiéndole a él? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

Pensó tirar aquel trozo de papel tan pronto como lo tuvo en las manos. Sin embargo, leer su nombre, con letra tan fina, le hizo sentir curiosidad. Dejo el papel a un lado, y siguió su rutina de ejercicios, terminaría, y después leería el contenido de aquella carta

…

Estaba por completo sudado, su corazón aún estaba agitado, y una sonrisa apenas visible apareció en su rostro. Estaba satisfecho con sus ejercicios

Desvió sus ojos, y ahí estaba ese papel que Kakaroto horas antes le había entregado. Tomo el papel, y le dio vueltas, solo encontró su nombre escrito, así que lo abrió, para leerlo

" **Mucho gusto señor Vegeta Ouji**

 **Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs. Usted vera, el motivo de esta carta es el siguiente; soy psicóloga, y me dedico a estudiar casos complejos como él suyo. Tengo varias preguntas que hacerle; siempre y cuando usted decida contestar a mi carta**

 **Estoy consciente de su condena de 15 años, la cual, a decir verdad, me tiene muy intrigada, ya que por la brutalidad de sus crimines, pensaba que su condena sería más larga**

 **Tome por favor en cuenta, que, si usted decide mantener contacto conmigo, podría serle muy beneficioso. Podría incluso llegar a rebajar su condena, claro, en el caso de que yo informe que usted es suficientemente acto para reintegrarse a la sociedad**

 **Estoy consciente de lo poco ortodoxo que esto debe ser para usted, pero tomando en cuenta su reputación agresiva, se me hace imposible verle cara a cara para mis preguntas. Solo se me han concedido el poder mandarle estas cartas. Espero en verdad que considere mi oferta contestando esta carta. Si lo hace, no solo será beneficioso para mí, sino que estoy seguro para usted también, como le eh explicado**

 **Bueno, con esto me despido, diciéndole que puede dejar su respuesta con mi buen amigo Goku Son, quien me hará saber su decisión. Espero su pronta respuesta señor Vegeta**

 **Bulma B."**

Vegeta termino de leer la carta "Estúpida mujer, quien se cree para que yo conteste a su estúpida carta" Mascullo molesto, arrugando el trozo de papel

…

Solo dos días habían pasado, y no pidió a Kakaroto nada para poder responder a la carta de la mujer extraña que le había escrito. No estaba interesado en el tema, sin embargo, tampoco desecho aquel papel

El tercer día vio la pequeña bola de papel en la que la carta se había convertido

' _¿Acaso es estúpida?, ¿Por qué me escribiría?, ella sabe de los asesinatos, quizás no de todos, pero al menos parece saber de los que salieron a la luz pública, entonces… ¿Por qué me ha escrito?, tal vez pueda divertirme un poco con ella, hacerle creer que eh caído en su estúpido juego'_ Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en los labios del hombre

Espero pacientemente hasta mirar al guardia de cabellos alborotados

Goku apareció con su sonrisa tan estúpida en el rostro "Buenas tardes Vegeta, aquí tienes tu comida"

Goku era de los pocos guardias que no usaba la violencia en todo momento contra los reos. Simplemente tenía la idea de que algunos reos no necesitaban ser tratados con violencia, haciéndole ganar una reputación, de guardia relajado en la cárcel

"Kakaroto, eh decidido contestar la carta de tu amiga, pero necesito algo para contestarle" Vegeta le daba la espalda mientras hablaba

Goku sonrió "Claro Vegeta, en un momento te traeré una hoja y lápiz para que puedas escribirle"

No paso mucho para que Goku regresara con papel y lápiz en mano, entregándoselas a Vegeta, de manera discreta. Pacientemente espero a que Vegeta escribiera, y este no tardó mucho en escribir su respuesta a la chica

Pocos minutos después, entrego su carta a Kakaroto. Quien, con una sonrisa estúpida, la había aceptado, mientras se retiraba de lugar

Vegeta sonrió malicioso, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que la chica leyera su respuesta; su sonría se profundizo de manera un poco aterradora; deseaba estar ahí presente y mirar el rostro de la chica cuando leyera la respuesta a su carta, tal vez no recibiría una carta como respuesta, pero eso no le importaba

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Bulma salió realmente agotada de su turno en el centro psiquiátrico, quería solo llegar a su departamento y descansar. Sin embargo, Goku, le había dejado un mensaje, avisándole de la decisión de Vegeta Ouji de contestar a su carta, lo cual le sorprendió. Es decir, esperaba que el hombre respondiera a su carta, pero no pensó que lo haría de manera pronta. Así que directo de su centro de trabajo, se encamino a la residencia Son, para recibir su respuesta

Llego al lugar, donde fue recibida por un pequeño de cabellos azabaches y mirada ónice, el cual era un claro clon de su padre. Gohan era un niño muy tierno, de buenos sentimientos, y de carácter relajado tal y como su progenitor. Pronto apareció Milk a su encuentro, sonriéndole con desgana, y mirándola acusadoramente

"Pasa Bulma, estaba preparando la cena" La morena hablo un tanto rudo a la peli azul

Bulma ignoro su ataque de rabia, y entro detrás de Milk y el pequeño Gohan

"Milk, si deseas te puedo ayudar…" Bulma trato de ser amable, con la morena

Milk se giró con un cucharon en mano, y señalo acusadoramente a su amiga de pelo azul

"En verdad Bulma, te lo diré porque te aprecio…" Milk suspiro pesado "Un día de estos uno de esos tipos te hará daño Bulma, ¡Son asesinos por kamisama!" Dijo exaltada la morena "Tipos realmente peligrosos Bulma, deberías dejar ese trabajo, en verdad no entiendo por qué insistes en trabajar en ese lugar. Si ya con el centro psiquiátrico tienes suficientes problemas, encima vas y buscas a esos reos, no está bien Bulma, eres la única mujer en ese lugar"

Bulma miro atenta a su amiga, la dejo hablar todo lo que deseaba

"Lo se Milk, y sé que en realidad se preocupan por mí, pero debes entender algo, mucho de esos reclusos, merecen una segunda oportunidad en la vida, y yo estoy dispuesta a confiar en ellos" Bulma se tocó el pecho "Además, no debes preocuparte de que sea la única mujer en el lugar, ahí está Goku, y sé que no dejaría que nada me pasara, pero dime… ¿Acaso él no te preocupa?, es decir también trabaja en la cárcel"

Milk bufo molesta "Mira Bulma, Goku es hombre, se puede defender bien en ese lugar, pero tú eres solo una chica. Y eso, de la segunda oportunidad no lo entiendo, siempre lo dices, pero en verdad… ¿Crees que alguien que es capaz de cometer crímenes tan atroces merece una segunda oportunidad?" La morena tenía una vena pronunciada en su frente "Bulma, solo dime una cosa, ¿Y si uno de esos tipos saliera y te buscara para dañarte, que harías?" La morena sonó muy seria con su pregunta

Bulma abrió grande los ojos, pero a los pocos segundos, comenzó a reírse

"Eso no pasara Milk, así que no te preocupes, vamos, en verdad… no me pasara nada, es una promesa" Bulma trato de sonar seria

Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, la morena no pareció contenta con la respuesta de la peli azul

….

Goku tardo un poco en llegar a su casa. Saludo a su esposa e hijo, luego fue con su amiga, saludándola animadamente mientras le entregaba la carta que Vegeta le había dado horas antes. Sin embargo, todo fue de manera discreta, evitando que Milk notara aquel papel, para no preocuparla de mas

Bulma se quedó unos momentos más en la casa de los Son, compartiendo un rato con ellos, quienes eran de sus pocos amigos a los que frecuentaba

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Bulma llego a su departamento, estaba cansada, se retiró los zapatos, y quiso ir directo a la cama, para descansar como se tenía merecido. Pero la curiosidad por la respuesta de aquel reo, le gano, haciendo que fuera directo a la mesa, para sacar la carta de su bolso, y decidirse a abrirla

No conocía a Vegeta Ouji. El hombre había sido un caso sonado cuando lo atraparon, pues había sido para aquel entonces solo un muchachito, pero luego de eso, el hombre simplemente se perdió en el sistema carcelario. No había fotos de quien era Vegeta, y Bulma nunca antes le había visto en sus visitas a la cárcel, solo sabía de la fama del hombre, pero no de su apariencia; y por como lo describían, sin duda se imaginaba a un hombre de presencia imponente y aterradora

Soltó el aire que contenía, y desdoblo la hoja que Goku le había entregado, leería la carta antes de dormir


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, y yo solo tomo prestados a sus increíbles personajes, porque los amo, y me agrada crear historias de mi loca imaginación, en mundos alternos, donde ellos protagonicen amores extraños, momentos de terror, y escalofriantes escenarios que en ocasiones si suelen pasar en el mundo. Todo con el simple fin de entretenimiento para todos a los que le agrade**

 **-0o0-**

Bulma desdoblo la hoja, leería la carta antes de dormir

 **Mujer; me sorprendes en muchos sentidos**

 **No estoy seguro si eres muy estúpida, o simplemente demasiado confiada. Has pensado, que, si molestas a la persona incorrecta, eso podría acarrearte problemas. He estado pensando, y quizás me has hecho enojar un poco, así que estoy pensando que en cuanto salga de aquí, tal vez debería hacerte una breve visita, solo por mera curiosidad. Tal vez no te haga ningún daño, o quizás… bueno, ya veremos**

 **Pasando a lo que pide tu carta. En verdad lo he estado meditando, y puede que acepte tu oferta. Claro, que sería solo si sigues mis demandas, las cuales, te enumerare, para que te sean más fáciles de seguir**

 **1)Bueno, como tu comprenderás, aquí en la prisión, no se puede tener contacto con alguna chica, y como hombre que soy, en verdad, tengo algunas necesidades, las cuales tengo que poder satisfacer, y en verdad, agradecería si tú, mandaras una fotografía tuya, que pudiera ayudarme en esos momentos de crisis**

 **2)Contestare tus preguntas, pero solo será cuando yo desee hacerlo, sin ningún tipo de presión. A pesar de mi condición, tengo otras actividades las cuales atender, y no encajaras en mi lista de prioridades (** _ **Claro, a menos que eso estés buscando, ¿Es lo que deseas**_ **?)**

 **3)No confió en la gente, y para confirmar, que, en verdad, eres tú la persona de la fotografía, te pediré que mandes algo que este en la misma foto, solo para comprobar. Veras, en un mundo tan inseguro, uno debe tener las cosas claras**

 **4)En caso de que seas muy tímida, puedo aceptar ropa íntima, así no tendrías que mandar la fotografía. Pensándolo un poco más, eso sería realmente excelente, así no tendrías que mandar la fotografía, y seguro aceptaría con rapidez tu propuesta, así que piénsatelo bien, pues es una excelente propuesta**

 **5)Por último, y más importante. Al igual que tú, mi mente es curiosa, así que el número de preguntas que tu hagas, será el número de preguntas que yo te hare a ti. Si no llegaras a contestar mis preguntas, demás está decir, que tampoco yo, contestare las tuyas**

 **En fin, estas son mis condiciones, nada tan difícil ¿Verdad?, Si lo haces, te diré lo que quieres saber mujer. Espero que pases un agradable día. Solo recuerda, que, por el momento, estoy en prisión, pero en cuanto salga, tenemos una cita mujer, así que cuídate**

 **Vegeta O.**

"¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?" Murmuro con molestia la peli azul "Este tipo resulto más imbécil de lo que pensaba… pero si creyó que podría jugar conmigo y así asustarme, está muy equivocado" Bulma embozo una sonrisa de rivalidad "Ahora solo debo pensar bien que es lo que debo hacer" Medito seriamente mientras aun tenia aquella carta en sus manos

Se levantó, camino unos pasos, y entonces sin notarlo, estaba girando en su sala, de un lado a otro, haciendo pequeños círculos. Entonces de pronto busco sentarse nuevamente, y sonrió con malicia

"Lo tengo, ahora si Vegeta, no te quedara otra opción, así que tendrás que contestar a mi carta" Una sonrisa victoriosa apareció en su rostro, cuando dejo la carta de lado, y empezó a contestar al chico

-0o0-

Una semana había pasado desde que la chica de la carta, se había contactado con él. Vegeta se encontraba en su celda, pensando seriamente, ¿Cómo sería la chica de la carta?; una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, y es que hubiera dado muchas cosas, solo por ver el rostro que la chica debió poner, cuando leyó la absurda carta que le había mandado como respuesta a sus peticiones, después de todo, eran cosas absurdas, pero seguro para una chica como ella, debieron ser amenazas poderosas

La mujer no le había contestado, y era más que normal; después de todo, seguro ahora lo seguiría maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra por el contenido tan atrevido de la carta, y con justa razón. Sin embargo, el que la mujer no contestara también le hizo creerse el ganador de aquel juego estúpido, pues después de todo, la mujer no era estúpida, ¿Quién si no, contestaría positivamente a algo como lo que él había escrito?, solo que fuera una loca

Después de todo, a él, que le podía importar esa tipa, o las cosas que había dicho que deseaba que ella le mandara. Él se había demostrado superior, pues no dejaría jamás a nadie, meterse en su cabeza, con la promesa absurda de ayudarle. Esas cosas eran simples y viles mentiras, eso solo era para sacarle información personal, cosas que jamás dejaría a nadie saber, pues solo eran suyas, él, no le debía explicaciones a nadie, ni mucho menos, necesitaba ayuda

Ya con mucho esfuerzo, el abogado que llevo su caso, fue el único que supo todo en detalle de lo sucedido, y eso por la simple razón, de que el maldito hombre, era persistente, y se encargó de investigar más allá de lo razonable, hasta casi dar el mismo, con lo que realmente había sucedido. Sin embargo, Vegeta había decido contarle todo con sus propias palabras, para que así, el hombre tuviera todas las versiones de los hechos, y dejarlo decidir como mejor le conviniera en su posición. Pero solo ese hombre, sabía su secreto, y sin embargo, igualmente lo odiaba por eso. Pero así logro una condena mínima, y la simpatía de algunos de los jurados de su caso

No era que pensara agradecerle en algún momento al hombre que le ayudo en aquel tiempo, solo que había tratado de abrir su corazón con ese hombre, pero sin duda, como todo en su vida, aquel hombre, que se estaba ganando su confianza, había desaparecido de un día para otro, dejándolo solo nuevamente, recordándole que cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a apreciar en algún momento, le seria arrebatado de manera violenta

….

Después de un par de horas de ejercitarse, y caminar sin nada más que hacer, por esa cárcel absurda, que era lo más cercano a un hogar que tenía; vio a Kakaroto quien caminaba en dirección a él, con un sobre y una pequeña caja en mano

Cuando por fin tuvo a Kakaroto de frente, se sorprendió de sobre manera, pues no estaba acostumbrado a ser abordado por el hombre, y menos en una situación tal

"¿Qué tal Vegeta?" El guardia, saludo de manera cordial, con una sonrisa en su rostro "Esto es para ti, lo ha mandado mi amiga, la de la carta, ¿Lo recuerdas?" Kakaroto extendió sus manos, entregando los objetos que llevaba consigo "Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que solo pase rápido, te dejo esto… me retiro Vegeta" Y con la misma expresión alegre en su rostro, el hombre se marcho

Vegeta se quedó realmente sorprendido con aquel encuentro tan extraño. Cuando salió de su asombro, no pudo más que mirar la carta y la caja en sus manos, entonces una rara idea paso por su mente ¿Acaso esa mujer había accedido a sus estúpidas peticiones?, si era cierto lo que estaba pensando, ¿Qué clase de psicóloga era esa?, si bien no tenía experiencia con médicos como ella, estaba muy seguro que ninguno debería acceder a peticiones tan absurdas, e insanas de sus pacientes… aunque él, técnicamente no era un paciente

Sin embargo, la curiosidad le invadió, y con cada segundo que, mirada las cosas en su mano, su enorme curiosidad crecía dentro de sí, así que decidió que no sería malo enterarse del contenido de aquella carta, y de la caja

Decidió caminar de nuevo a su celda, esperando tener un poco de privacidad ahí, pues si la chica había mandado lo pactado, no sería agradable, mirarlo donde otros hombres desesperados, estuvieran. Podría ocasionar un serio problema, por algo que quizás ni valía la pena

Una vez en la privacidad de su celda, decidió que lo mejor sería primero abrir la carta, después de todo, también existía la posibilidad, de la chica le mandara alguna víbora, u otro animal venenoso para atacarlo por su desfachatez

Al abrir el sobre, se sorprendió cada vez más con el contenido

 **Señor Vegeta, ahora que eh cumplido con sus peticiones, creo que merezco que usted, empiece a contestar mis preguntas**

 **Sé que es un hombre de palabra, así que esperare su respuesta. Por cierto, señor, en cuanto le permitan recibir visitas, espero recuperar mi ropa, y el anillo, ya que ambas prendas, son de mucha importancia para mí, y solo se las e mandado, en acto de buena voluntad de mi parte, para que confirme que no miento**

 **En cambio, la fotografía, tómela como un obsequio; sin duda alguna, sé que le ayudara en gran manera. Créame cuando le digo, que no pude elegir mejor fotografía para usted, que esta que le estoy mandando, creo que fue de hecho, tomada especialmente para usted, así que espero la disfrute y le sirva en todo momento señor**

 **Creo que ahora podemos continuar. Antes que nada, señor Vegeta, mis preguntas para usted, son las siguientes**

 **¿Cuál es su color favorito?, ¿Hay algún alimento en especial que le agrade?, y por último, ¿Cuántos años tenía, cuando su familia falleció?**

 **Bulma B.**

Vegeta frunció el ceño, y entonces miro la caja "Pero que mujer más atrevida, y loca, ¿En verdad abra mandado todo lo que pedí?" Entonces un muy liguero, y casi imperceptible sonrojo, apareció en sus mejillas, al recordar, la petición de las bragas

No era que realmente deseara que la mujer mandara su ropa interior, solo lo había dicho para desanimarla, pero sin duda, ahora estaba más intrigado por saber quién y que realmente quería esa mujer

Miro la caja unos segundos más, bueno, no tendría nada de malo abrir la caja, y mirar que había mandado la chica, tal vez solo sería su foto, y la verdad, no estaría mal tener al menos el rostro de la chica quien estaba mandando esas cartas tan extrañas

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Un joven de hermosos ojos azules, y cabellos largos hasta los hombros, estaba sonriendo con cierta malicia. Sus ojos estaban posados en aquella esbelta figura, que llevaba un traje y zapatillas, con una hermosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, haciendo que la portadora de tanta belleza, resaltara mas

Esa chica parecía estar brillando, y el joven sintió un gran anhelo por esa mujer, así que, sin esperar más, camino un par de pasos hasta estar a la altura de la hermosa mujer, de cabellos y ojos azules

Bulma miro al joven, y sintió un extraño presentimiento, que le decía que debía de tener cuidado, pero a la vez, sentía empatía por esa mirada azul, así que tal y como otros días, solo atino a sonreír de manera positiva, mientras extendía su mano, invitando al hombre a pasar

"Buenas tardes, es un placer para mí, verles hoy nuevamente" Saludo la peli azul, mientras tomaba asiento en un círculo de sillas

Todos los hombres ahí presentes saludaron a su manera, con excepción, del joven de hermosos y peligrosos ojos azules, quien se cruzó de brazos, y miro fijo a la chica, sin decir ni una sola palabra

El corazón de Bulma se sintió un poco acelerado, y entonces las palabras de Milk, advirtiéndole sobre los hombres de la prisión, le hicieron eco en la cabeza, mandándole los nervios casi a estallar

Por un segundo, pensó seriamente que las advertencias de Milk, después de todo, podrían ser serias. Sin embargo, a como los minutos pasaban en aquella habitación, su miedo, y su inseguridad por la mirada de aquel chico, fue disminuyendo al punto, donde ya no le dio importancia, y empezó a sentirse realmente cómoda con la situación

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

"Eres tan hermosa, tienes los ojos más hermosos que jamás hubiera visto" Dijo un joven atractivo, con un tono coqueto y sensual


	3. Chapter 3

Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, y yo solo tomo prestados a sus increíbles personajes, porque los amo, y me agrada crear historias de mi loca imaginación, en mundos alternos, donde ellos protagonicen amores extraños, momentos de terror, y escalofriantes escenarios que en ocasiones si suelen pasar en el mundo. Todo con el simple fin de entretenimiento para todos a los que le agrade

 **-0o0-**

Vegeta abrió la caja, ahí había un anillo, con una hermosa gema azul, sin duda la joya, era realmente hermosa; pero dejando que sus ojos miraran de nuevo la caja, noto que también, había una braga, con estampado de fresas en ellas, lo cual, de manera inmediata, le causo risa; por ultimo miro, lo que parecía una fotografía, boca abajo, y que, además, tenia escrito una pequeña nota…

' **Especialmente para usted, Vegeta'**

La expresión de Vegeta, era enteramente, de confusión, pues las palabras detrás de la foto, solo le dejaban más intrigado. Al voltear aquella foto, no pudo más que sentirse realmente extrañado, pues en la foto, aparecía una joven de extraña cabellera azul, con ojos grandes, y molestos, y de manera aún más extraña, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello, haciéndola aún más confuso aquello… sin embargo, al dejar de enfocarse en la particular coloración de la joven, noto que la mujer, llevaba puesto un atuendo al estilo árabe, mientras tenía una pose de irritación, y levantaba el dedo medio, mostrando su claro enojo

Vegeta no pudo evitar reírse, aquella mujer era exótica, en muchos aspectos, y eso lo podía deducir solo con mirar la fotografía. Sin duda, no parecía ser la típica chica sumisa, más bien, en aquella foto, se veía como una joven fiera, con mirada penetrante, y demostrando que su enojo era muy serio

Cuando dejo de reír por aquello, volvió a observar la foto, un poco más a detalle, notando entonces, que, en uno de sus dedos, la chica, tenía puesto aquel anillo, el cual sostenía ahora él, entre sus dedos, admirándole

' _Maldita mujer, has sido sin duda muy inteligente con esto'_ Vegeta sonrió un poco siniestro ante sus pensamientos

El hombre, suspiro y se recostó en la cama, aun mirando la foto de la mujer "Que mujer más loca debe ser esta, jamás imagine que accedería a estas estupideces… sin embargo, con la foto… la muy desgracia me jugo sucio" Vegeta reflexiono solo, enfocando sus ojos en los azules de la foto "Bueno, creo que eso solo le da un punto a su favor, ¿No es así?"

Por fin el azabache volvió a mirar la caja a su lado, esta aun parecía contener algunos artículos, y con total desconfianza, volvió a mirar el interior, pues no recordaba haber hecho otro pedido, sin embargo, lo que la caja contenía no era nada que el pudiera imaginarse

En el fondo de la caja, había un pequeño paquete, de hojas, y un par de lápices, sin duda, eran para que pudiera responder a las cartas que estaba recibiendo por parte de aquella psicóloga

Al tomar de nuevo la carta, Vegeta volvió a leer las preguntas, poniendo una mueca en el rostro, sin duda alguna, las preguntas que pensó que la mujer haría, eran muy diferentes a las que realmente hizo, además, de que parecían no tener sentido alguno

Con un suspiro pesado, Vegeta tomo las hojas, y las guardo debajo del colchón de su cuarto, y decidió que contestaría la carta de la chica, pero cuando lo deseara, después de todo, la mujer había cumplido con parte de su acuerdo y…

"Quizás pueda divertirme un momento con las ocurrencias de esta rara mujer, no es como que tenga mejores cosas que hacer" Vegeta cerro los ojos, y no pudo más que tratar de imaginar a la mujer de frente, mientras le mostraba el dedo medio

Una sonrisa algo altanera se formó en el rostro del hombre

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Bulma siguió con su rutina diaria, la cual era demasiado rutinaria. No había nada extraordinario, o fuera de lo normal en su día a día, ella simplemente era otra persona caminando para no llegar tarde a su trabajo, mientras el estrés diario le consumían

Sin embargo, llegar a centro psiquiátrico, fue diferente… Kisari, una joven de tan solo 16 años, que no parecía tener intenciones de hablar con ella, a pesar de ser una chica con bastantes problemas, desde su tierna infancia; en aquel momento, cuando entro al consultorio de Bulma, sin duda sorprendió a la peli azul

La chica, tomo asiento como de costumbre, en un mueble amplio, lejos de aquel sillón donde uno podía recostarse, y darle la espalda a la psicóloga. Una vez que Kisari estuvo cómoda, miro la reacción de Bulma, quien, solo le sonrió, y tomo un par de hojas, de uno de los cajones de su escritorio

Antes de que la peli azul pudiera empezar su escritura; Kisari, soltó un largo suspiro, atrayendo la atención de Bulma

"¿Porque eres psicóloga?" Kisari, soltó la pregunta despreocupadamente, como si fuera al aire

Bulma abrió grandes los ojos, y presto completa atención a la joven, dejo el lápiz a un lado de la hoja, descartando aquella actividad de inmediato

Una sonrisa un tanto forzada apareció en el rostro de Bulma, sin embargo, para Kisari, paso desapercibida

"Bueno, yo, a decir verdad, estuve viviendo un largo tiempo en lugares adoptivos, la mayor parte de mi adolescencia, la pase en un orfanato, pero luego pase por varias casas" Bulma trato de reprimir los recuerdos amargos que vivió durante una época en su adolescencia "… Pase por muchas cosas, aunque no lo parezca, y eso me hizo querer, hacer algo para ayudar a los demás, y si te soy franca, creo que los miedos y temores que tuve, no se compararan a la situación que tienen que vivir muchas jóvenes y niños ahí afuera"

Kisari, entonces presto atención a la mujer que tenía sus manos fuertemente agarradas

"Además, hubo algo en especial, hace mucho, una chica llego al mismo orfanato que yo, aunque ella llego poco después, me entere al pasar el tiempo, que la habían violado, ella era mi amiga, la quise mucho, y me apegue a ella, tanto como ella a mí, sin embargo, cuando aquello le sucedió, no supe cómo actuar, hasta… que ella decidió suicidarse" Bulma tuvo que tomar todo el valor que había en su cuerpo para no derrumbarse ante aquel trágico recuerdo "No pude ayudarla de ninguna manera, no supe que decir o hacer para que ella estuviera bien, así que me propuse que eso no pasaría más, y que ayudaría a tantas personas como me fuera posible"

"Yo… lo siento, no tenía idea" El rostro de Kisari, pareció apesumbrado, y su mirada decayó "Sabes, es difícil; una vez que algo así te sucede, quisieras morirte, pero… tampoco es así de fácil" Un suspiro cansado salió de los labios de Kisari "Cuando me sucedió, estaba furiosa, molesta conmigo misma, siempre me preguntaba, ¿Por qué no grite más fuerte, o lo golpee más veces?, quise buscar al maldito que me hizo aquello, para poder cobrarme todo el daño que me había causado, pero no lo encontré, y cuando apareció aquel otro tipo, y trato de hacerme lo mismo, yo simplemente no pude dejarlo, ya me había prometido nunca pasar por lo mismo, así que en esa ocasión, no lo medite…."

Bulma no lo podía creer, Kisaria, estaba relatándole al fin, lo que había sucedido en aquellos momentos traumantes de su vida, y sin duda, ella no pensaba desaprovechar tal oportunidad, así que escucho atentamente cada palabra de la joven

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Bulma salió del centro psiquiátrico, y fue directo a la cárcel, pues era día de terapia grupal, y ella no pensaba fallar

Ahí estaba el chico que le causaba un poco de tensión, el joven de cabellos negros, y largos hasta los hombros, con bellos y fríos, ojos azules, a quien conocían en aquel lugar como 17, un tipo joven, de entre 20 o 24 años. Ese chico, le causaba un poco de intriga, pues solo aparecía en las terapias, pero no compartía nunca nada, solo llegaba, tomaba asiento, se cruzaba de brazos, y la miraba fijamente, mientras las sesiones transcurrían normalmente

Al tratar de investigar un poco del hombre, pudo enterarse, de que había matado a varios tipos, todo parecía apuntar, a que él, y su novia, habían sido víctimas de alguna pandilla, quienes les habían torturado, y pensaron que habían matado a ambos, sin embargo, 17 se había salvado, y tiempo después, el chico había tomado venganza. El tipo, no tenía antecedentes previos, y parecía ser un tipo temido, pero, aun así, relajado en la cárcel, solo dándole un aire extraño

Parecía que 17, mantenía una buena conducta, y no tenía interés en nada en lo absoluto, además, de conversar con algunos otros reos, pero era algo raro en él, sin embargo, desde que las terapias grupales, empezaron, el chico de mirada fría, parecía tener un particular interés en asistir a ellas, y solo observar a la psiquiatra que impartía dichas terapias

Bulma simplemente, trato de ignorar el hecho de la presencia de aquel chico, le intrigaba, y emocionaba de manera profesional, además, no pensaba dejarse intimidar por aquel joven, si era eso lo que pretendía con su presencia durante las sesiones

….

Vegeta llevaba días, preguntándose cuando seria el momento para poder responder a la carta que la chica de cabellos azules le había mandado. Después de cinco días, pensando en lo mismo, decidió que sería buena idea contestar

La cárcel sin duda era un lugar de costumbres, así que solo tuvo que esperar el momento en que lo dejaran salir al patio, para poder encontrar a aquel guardia extraño y despreocupado de la vida, que parecía tener conexión, con la extraña mujer de pelo azul, que trataba de comunicarse con él. Después de encontrar a Kakaroto, solo tuvo que darle el papel sin decir nada, y el joven guardia, entendió perfectamente de que se trataba aquello

"Yo se lo hare llegar Vegeta" La voz siempre alegre de Kakaroto, parecía martillar los oídos de Vegeta

El azabache, ni siquiera volteo para mirarlo, solo siguió su camino

Precisamente en aquellos momentos, pudo escuchar una conversación, la cual, para él, no tenía menor importancia, pero, aun así, había logrado captar algunas cosas

"Bueno, pienso que no será nada malo, es más, no puedo perder nada… de todos modos me voy podrir aquí, así que asistir a las terapias de grupo, no suena tan mal" Uno de los reos, parecía realmente interesado en aquello

"Eh escuchado que es una mujer muy joven, y que ningún guardia, la asiste, eso es algo un tanto extraño, ¿No te parece?, tal vez sea de la policía, y solo busca información"

"No creo, Kyusuke, ha estado asistiendo, y dice que ella se ve y actúa de manera muy profesional, que no hace más preguntas, solo deja que digas lo que tú quieras, sin presión, si fuera policía, seguro haría más preguntas; así que... creo que iré también"

A pesar de que, al azabache, no le importaba esa conversación, si le sorprendió enterarse de una mujer que visitaba la prisión, para dar _'terapias'_

"Tks, es una pérdida de tiempo, además… ¿Por qué carajo alguien quiere contarle sus cosas privadas a una desconocida, que solo trata de ganar dinero con historias _'conmovedoras'_?" Vegeta frunció el ceño, mientras murmuraba algo rabioso

El, solo pensaba contestar un par de preguntas de la joven de las cartas, pero solo, porque la chica, había llamado su atención, con su aptitud, tan despreocupada y algo rebelde, pero no era como si de verdad, pensara en aquello, como una especie de terapia psicológica, que le ayudaría con sus problemas del pasado, solo pensaba en aquello como un juego, el cual seguiría, hasta que le aburriera

….

Kakaroto, llego a la sala donde Bulma estaba terminando sus terapias, miro a los reos salir, con un semblante, un poco más relajado de lo que normalmente eran

Bulma prontamente, tomo sus cosas, juntando todo en su escritorio, hasta que la voz alegre y cantarina de alguien la asusto

"Ey, Bulma…" El de cabellos de palmera, se quedó estático

Bulma dio un leve saltito, cuando la mano de su amigo, toco su hombro

"Tranquila" Kakaroto se rasco la cabeza, y sonrió algo apenado "No era mi intención asustarte, solo quería traerte esto… mira, Vegeta ha contestado, sinceramente, pensé que ya no lo haría"

A pesar de que el corazón de Bulma, quería salirse de su pecho, por la impresión; la sola mención de aquel reo de las cartas, la hizo recomponerse, y rápidamente tomo la hoja en manos de Kakaroto

"Gracias, pero, debes de cuidar tu modo de venir, me has dado un susto… no lo vuelvas a hacer" Bulma uso un tono de reclamo al final "No tienes modales, primero se tocan las puertas… baka"

Kakaroto se rio nervioso, y solo atino a sentir

"Bueno, yo solo vine a eso, te voy a dejar, es que aún tengo trabajo, pero nos estamos viendo, así que pasa por la casa, a Milk, y a Gohan, les encanta que nos visites" Kakaroto se despidió con un movimiento de su mano, mientras salía del lugar

El joven guardia, no se dio cuenta de la presencia del hombre de cabello negro, y ojos azules que se encontraba recargado en la pared, a un lado de la puerta

…

La curiosidad de Bulma, era tan grande, que solo espero a que Kakaroto saliera de su consultorio y rápidamente tomo asiento, desdoblo la hoja en sus manos, y se dispuso a leer la respuesta de parte del reo

" **Has sido muy inteligente mujer, me sorprendiste, jamás pensé que accederías a mis peticiones. Por cierto, eh de decirte que la foto que has mandado, no me servirá de nada; sin duda, déjame comentarte, que eres realmente fea chica, creo que incluso si hubieras mandado tu foto desnuda, hubiera sido peor que verte en ese traje tan extraño**

 **Pero, eh de decirte, que como lo intentaste, estoy dispuesto a contestar a tus extrañas preguntas**

 **El color que más me gusta, por decirlo de un modo, creo que sería el Azul. Lo cual me hace pensar en lo siguiente, ¿Por qué te pintas el cabello de ese color tan extraño; ¿Acaso ya sabias de mi preferencia de color, y pensabas seducirme?**

 **Me encantan los panqueques, sobre todo los más esponjosos, y llenos de miel, o al menos eso creo, es la única comida, que recuerdo que tenía buen sabor**

 **Mi familia murió cuando yo tenía 7 años, y mi hermano, solo tenía 4 años, aunque dudo que no tengas esa información, ya que fue de dominio público. No estoy seguro de que pretendes con esto chica, pero ten cuidado con las cosas que preguntas, no siempre contestare de tan buen animo**

 **Por cierto, algo ha dado vueltas en mi cabeza, ¿Qué clase de mujer sería, usa ropa interior con estampado de fresas en ellas?, solo puedo pensar en una niña pequeña con tales gustos, ¿Acaso eso eres, una niña con complejo de adulto?**

 **Vegeta O."**

Bulma levanto su vista "Bueno, al menos contesto… eso es bueno, supongo" La peli azul se quedó en aquella silla, y miro fijo a un punto en la pared "Así que tenía 7 años, era solo un pequeño niño… valla, creo que debo investigar un poco más de este tipo"

Bulma salió del lugar, el camino a casa fue tranquilo. Al pasar por la puerta de su apartamento, se topó con el silencioso lugar, y solo pudo dejar caer sus cosas al suelo de manera un tanto pesada. El lugar gritaba, soledad, pero la peli azul, ya estaba acostumbrada a esa soledad, de hecho, era placentera y reconfortante para ella; un refugio. Después de todo, había estado viviendo prácticamente sola desde que sus padres habían muerto, cuando ella era una niña, de tan solo 5 años de edad

En la noche, después de cenar un poco de fideos, Bulma miro su maletín, y recordó la carta de Vegeta, así que decidió tomar ese tiempo, y contestar a la carta de aquel recluso

…

La mañana siguiente llego, y Bulma tomo sus cosas como de costumbre. Antes de ir a su trabajo, paso por casa de sus amigos, solo para saludar brevemente a Kakaroto y dejarle el encargo de entregar la carta con respuesta que pensaba mandarle a Vegeta

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Vegeta froto sus ojos. Despertar en esa cárcel, era de lo más normal para él, sin embargo, el lugar no dejaba de ser una molestia, lo único bueno de aquel encierro, era que podía gozar del privilegio de una celda para él solo; y esto, era por su reputación agresiva, lo cual hacia que los demás reos, le temieran, así logrando que pudiera aislarse del resto

Vegeta guardo la foto de la psicóloga debajo de su colchón, y durante unos minutos al despertar la miraba, no era que la chica le interesara, pero sin duda, le causaba curiosidad

"Sin duda, eres una mujer muy estúpida" Vegeta miro a detalle la foto, sin duda, lo más llamativo de la chica, eran sus ojos, esos que mostraban tanta ferocidad "¿Cómo serás chica?, me pregunto, si estuviéramos cara a cara, ¿Serias capaz de hablarme con tanta facilidad y con ese descaro?; bueno es de suponer que solo me hablas, porque sabes que no me veras de frente, y el mandarme cartas, hasta cierto punto te mantiene lejos de mí, y de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerte, así que supongo, que me temes un poco" Una risa de satisfacción, salió de los labios de Vegeta

…

Las horas pasaban de manera casi inexistentes, y es que, si no fuera porque les dejaban salir al patio, sin duda no podrían distinguir entre la mañana y la tarde. Ahora mismo, el azabache, se encontraba en una esquina, recargado en su espalda, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, y sus ojos cerrados. Esa era una rutina para él, después de todo, no había más que hacer en aquel lugar, así que esos eran sus momentos de ' _descanso_ ', por decirlo de un modo

Mientras Vegeta trataba de no pensar en nada, y relajarse, logro escuchar un par de pasos, que sin duda eran pesados, y supo que no se trataba de ningún reo, más bien, debía ser algún guardia, pues sus zapatos, eran pesados, y por lo regular sonaban más que los de los reos

El azabache no quiso abrir los ojos, no quería mirar a quien fuera que iba a su dirección. Si lo buscaban a él, solo podían ser un puñado de personas, así que no se molestó…

"Eh, ¡Que tal Vegeta!, mira hombre, mi amiga te ha mandado esto" Kakaroto tenía una enorme sonrisa "No ha tardado nada esta vez, incluso me sorprendió viniendo a mi casa tan temprano… sin duda Bulma es un caso, ¿No crees?" El joven guardia, estaba tranquilo sacando sus propias conclusiones

Vegeta abrió los ojos, su rostro se mostró estoico como de costumbre, aunque realmente se sentía un poco asombrado por recibir una respuesta tan rápida a su última carta

"Idiota" Murmuro Vegeta, luego tomo la carta de manos de Kakaroto

El joven guardia se sorprendió al mirar cuán rápido Vegeta había tomado aquel papel, y no pudo ocultar su asombro

"Creo que se están llevando bien, bueno, debe ser, Bulma tiene algo que hace que la gente rápido quiera ser su amigo, es muy agradable…" El chico, parecía que seguiría hablando, pero un grito de otro guardia, le advirtió que tenía que regresar a su puesto "Oh, bueno Vegeta, te dejo… avísame cuando quieras mandarle respuesta a Bulma, seguro la estará esperando"

Vegeta se guardó la carta entre la ropa, sin embargo, tuvo que moverse de lugar, para poder leer la carta, de manera privada, pues no quería ningún entrometido en sus asuntos; cuando por fin encontró el lugar, abrió sin más el pequeño sobre, sacando su contenido

" **Bueno señor Vegeta, gracias por su respuesta**

 **Algo que deseo aclarar, antes que nada, es que mi cabello, no es azul por un producto químico; mi tono azul es completamente natural, nunca eh sentido la necesidad de teñir mi cabello. Y otra cosa señor Vegeta, estoy muy contenta con mi aspecto, y no es de mi interés agradarle a usted, así que quédese tranquilo, no tengo el mas mínimo interés de seducirlo señor Vegeta**

 **Mi ropa interior, bueno eso, es asunto mío, y no tengo el deber de informarle por ella, pero quiero aclararle, que me gustan mucho las fresas, y aunque para usted sea infantil, le reitero, no tengo interés en agradarle**

 **Y claro, no soy ninguna niña. Tampoco soy una mujer mayor, pero tengo la suficiente edad para un adulto joven, solo que, como todos, mis gustos pueden no agradarles a todos**

 **Volviendo al punto de estas cartas, mis preguntas para usted serian…**

 **¿Su hermano, lo asesinaron el mismo día que a sus padres?**

 **¿Cómo logro sobrevivir?, y**

 **¿Usted es heterosexual?**

 **La última pregunta, es porque eh preguntado, y supe que no ha recibido ninguna visita en un par de años, y al principio, solo recibió visitas de un hombre, así que pensé que tal vez sería alguna amante, que con el tiempo dejo de ir a verle. Sé que no es correcto, pero si usted tiene a alguien a quien quiera que contacte por usted e infórmale de su estado, yo estaría dispuesta a tratar de ayudarlo**

 **Bulma B."**

Vegeta arrugo el papel en sus manos "Pero que maldita mujer tan atrevida, tal vez, debería matarla en cuanto salga de este maldito lugar" Gruño un poco molesto el hombre "Aunque no es bueno desaprovechar a tal chica, bueno, quizás deba mostrarte que preferencias tengo, así te quitas tus dudas de manera contundente" Vegeta se rio de sus propios pensamientos


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, y yo solo tomo prestados a sus increíbles personajes, porque los amo, y me agrada crear historias de mi loca imaginación, en mundos alternos, donde ellos protagonicen amores extraños, momentos de terror, y escalofriantes escenarios que en ocasiones si suelen pasar en el mundo. Todo con el simple fin de entretenimiento para todos a los que le agrade**

 **-0o0-**

Solo podían saber que había caído la noche, por el simple hecho, de que los guardias anunciaban, la hora de apagar las luces, y dejar todo en completa oscuridad; para que de esa manera los reos, entendieran que había culminado otro día, en aquella prisión

Los días eran tan motones, que el simple hecho de que terminaran, era solo algo casual; sin embargo, ya en el refugio de la oscuridad; el silencio pareció un poco más molesto que otros días. No contaba los días que llevaba encerrado, pues pensó que eso tal vez, lo volvería loco de desesperación, así que paso tranquilo cada uno de sus días ahí, solo imaginando que cada día que pasaba, era uno más, para estar cerca de su libertad, una que no añoraba, pero que sabía seria pronta. Después de todo, no había nada fuera, que pudiera querer recuperar; todo lo que una vez quiso, ya no estaba, así que dentro o fuera, era lo mismo, solo cambaba su domicilio

Se acostó, y cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir; no por cansancio, si no por pura y vana necesidad; sin embargo, aun, cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cabeza, seguía dándole vueltas a la carta de la mujer. No pudo más, así que se giró en la, nada cómoda cama de su celda; ¿Acaso en verdad, esa peli azul, era la misma que escribía las cartas?, ¿Por qué alguien se arriesgaría de esa manera?, ¿Qué ganaba ella, preguntándole sobre su pasado? ¿Acaso esa mujer no temía por su propia vida?

Abrió los ojos, y gruño un poco irritado; tanto pensar en el rostro de esa mujer de la foto, solo causo que su ' _amigo_ ', se despertara, y empezara a doler. No recordaba una erección tan dolorosa y palpitante, como la que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos

Masturbarse era un recurso que le gustaba, evitar lo mas posible, después de todo, no pensaba muchos en nada que pudiera excitarle dentro de la prisión, y al no recibir visitas, no tenia tanta necesidad que saciar; y aun, cuando había varios tipos, dentro del lugar, que preferían saciar esa necesidad por puro placer, a él, no le era algo sumamente necesario

Sin embargo, solo el pensar en aquella mujer de la fotografía, lo había puesto duro, y con unas ganas extrañas, de poseer a la persona de la imagen, mientras descubría con sus manos, como era tocar esa piel que se veía tan blanca y tersa

Sin poder reprimir mas sus deseos, no tuvo otra opción, mas que llevar su mano a sus pantalones; y así, con solo sentir sus dedos rozando su miembro, sintió un gran placer, y cuando cerro los ojos, para imaginar mejor a la chica, no pudo evitar gruñir de manera placentera, mientras su mente distorsionaba la imagen de la chica de cabellos azules, imaginándola llorosa, mientras su rostro estaba completamente rojo, y su cuerpo se exponía frente a él, mostrando en su totalidad esa blanca y perfecta piel

No podía pensar en el color de los pezones de la chica, sin embargo, su mente quiso imaginarlos en un tomo rosa pálido, y al imaginarse a si mismo, chupando esos botones rosas, dejándoles en un tono más rojo y llenos de su saliva, le excito sobre manera. Su erección palpitaba cada vez mas, y su mano, jalaba su miembro con más fuerza, poniendo presión en la punta de su pene, mientras sentía como su pre semen, empezaba a ayudar a lubricarle, así logrando que se sintiera mejor tocar las venas que sobre salían de su miembro

Su corazón corría rápidamente, y su respiración se hizo irregular, se giro en la cama, su mano apretó con más fuerza, leves jadeos salieron de sus labios, y es que, en su mente, estaba tocando cada parte de la piel de la chica, y sin duda, se sentía bastante bien, ella se sentía suave y calida

"Ah… Aahhh… Mmm…" Aun cuando trato de que su voz no saliera, no pudo contenerse "Bu… Bulma…" El nombre de la peli azul, salió de sus labios, casi de manera natural, y eso le molesto

Jadeo, y gruño, y un par de minutos después, sintió como se liberaba, sintiendo un maravilloso orgasmo, que le hizo quedar en blanco, durante unos pocos segundos

"¡Maldición!" Mascullo molesto, cuando sintió el liquido viscoso, derramarse por su mano "Htm… ¡Maldita sea!" Se irrito

Vegeta dejo caer su mano a un lado; su semen, empezó a gotear en el suelo, sin embargo, por unos segundos solo cerro los ojos, y se quedo inmóvil. No recordaba ninguna ocasión pasada, donde masturbarse, le resultara tan placentero. Sin embargo, no le hizo ninguna gracia, que el rostro y el supuesto nombre de aquella mujer, fueran la causa, de aquel placer tan grande que sentía en aquel momento

"¡Maldición mujer!" Bufo molesto cuando se levanto, buscando algo para limpiar su mano, y su zona baja "Si tan solo supiera, como suena tu voz… ¡seguro eres una tonta!, que solo busca una historia triste, para seguir con tu trabajo de ayudar, pero yo se la verdad, solo lo hacen, por un vano reconocimiento absurdo, de la gente de fuera"

Una vez que se limpió, abrió el grifo de su habitación, esperando por un poco de agua, para refrescarse el rostro. Al levantar la mirada, apenas y pudo ver su reflejo en el pequeño espejo, pues la oscuridad ya no parecía tan densa

"¡Tú!..., no tienes el valor de presentarte frente a mi" Una sonrisa burlona se embozo en su rostro "Es normal, nadie en su sano juicio, tendría el valor de venir a mí, por su propio pie" Una risa, un poco aterradora, salió de sus labios

No se sentía mal por aquella afirmación, después de todo, el mismo había evitado relacionarse demasiado con otras personas, que pudieran considerarse a sí mismos, sus amigos. Nunca quiso amigos, pues no los necesitaba, y menos ahora mismo

Esa era la principal razón, por la cual, durante todos esos años, nadie le había hecho una visita, ni siquiera alguna chica, que hubiera considera su novia, pues nunca la hubo. Solo había una chica, un poco más grande que él, con la cual perdió su virginidad, sin embargo, no tuvieron más que un par de encuentros sexuales con ella, sin ningún compromiso, y solo por curiosidad de juventud, y claro, el placer que le suponía la nueva experiencia, pero sin llegar a ser algo a lo que estuviera realmente apegado

Y aun cuando pudiera parecer solitario; para él, la soledad era la mejor amiga, pues, si algo le había enseñado la vida, era, que; si no tienes nadie especial, o varias personas especiales, entonces, no hay nada que te puedan quitar, ni nada que te haga sufrir, porque entonces lo único que te tendría que preocupar seria respirar, alimentarte, y saciar los vanos deseos de la carne, que surgían a leves momentos

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, su corazón frio y que permanecía siempre cerrado a la posibilidad de alojar a alguien más, ahora mismo estaba sintiéndose un poco agitado, e incluso aplastado

Vegeta negó con la cabeza, él, no tenía que darle tanta importancia, a una fantasía sexual, que le había ayudado a liberar un poco de estrés, después de todo, era solo una foto, de una chica cualquiera, que bien, le había ayudado en un momento de necesidad, pero nada más eso, no había nada más en ello

-0o0-

Esa mañana Bulma se levantó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Las cosas estaban marchando bastante bien, sobre todo, con Kisari, la chica a la cual, apenas hacia poco, había comenzado a hablar con ella, entablando una nueva relación entre paciente-médico

La chica, se había logrado abrir un poco a ella, y sin duda, sus sesiones, habían ido mejorando para las dos, ya que Kisari, empezaba a mostrar muy leves, pero significativos progresos en su comportamiento, empezando, por ya no ser tan fría al mirar a las personas, en especial a los otros médicos, y trabajadores del lugar

Sin embargo, mientras preparaba su desayuno, no pudo evitar mirar el calendario en su pared

"Valla, han pasado ya tres semanas… parece un periodo bastante largo, bueno, es un decir" Los hombros de la peli azul cayeron "¿Se enojaría por mi última carta?"

La chica, no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquel reo, Vegeta Ouji; no había contestado su última carta, por haberse molestado, por las palabras y preguntas tan directas a su persona. Después de todo, el hombre tenía fama, de ser de poca paciencia, y sumamente agresivo, y bien, podía tomar las preguntas y el atrevimiento de la chica, como algo malo

La peli azul tomo asiento, y mientras desayunaba, tomo un paquete que había dejado la noche anterior en su mesa. Gracias a la ayuda de Goku, y una profunda investigación, logro obtener más información, de la familia Ouji. Solo sabía a grandes rasgos, que la familia, había sido atacada, y torturada, para acabar siendo asesinados, por unos pandilleros que entraron a robarles. Sin embargo, el informe en su mesa, era un poco más específico, y ahora mismo, quería investigar más al chico, que le causo tanta curiosidad

Bulma tomo los papeles, y se dispuso a leerlos antes de salir aquella mañana

 _Vegeta Ouji Padre; fue encontrado muerto, en su recamara, a un lado del cuerpo inmóvil de su esposa, encontrándose en ambos, heridas punzantes, por todo su cuerpo, el hombre, además, habías sido mutilado de sus partes bajas, y estas, estaban en un cesto de basura, en la cocina de la casa_

 _En el cuerpo de la esposa, había signos de violación; a simple vista, había semen saliendo se su cuerpo, así como sangre, provocada por laceraciones, en el cuerpo de la mujer_

 _La victima femenina, fue. no solo abusada, con un miembro masculino, además, con varios objetos sin identificar, ya que se encontraron restos de plásticos, y un vidrio, dentro de ella. Se sospecha, que el esposo, fue obligado a ver todo aquel acto cruel, pues por los tiempos de muerte, el hombre, estuvo vivo, unas dos horas más que su mujer_

 _La pareja dormía en la habitación de la planta baja, contando con que ellos tenían una habitación principal, en la segunda planta, la cual no habían ocupado por cuestiones de salud de la señora Ouji_

 _Los perpetradores, pensaron que en la residencia, solo se encontraban los jefes de familia, por eso, su estancia se prolongó largo tiempo, en la planta baja, sin llegar a ver aun, a los hijos de la pareja_

 _Aún se desconoce, como es que, los niños, estuvieron tanto tiempo sin escuchar los gritos, o demás signos de violencia. Dado que ellos dormían en la planta alta, y en diferentes habitaciones, se cree, que tal vez los padres, notando que los perpetradores no habían notado a los niños, procuraron no hacer muchos ruidos, y tal vez, trataron de atraer toda la atención hacia ellos_

 _La recamara del más joven, Tarble, sugiere que el niño, se despertó en medio de la noche, y escucho ruidos extraños, que lo llevaron a correr, dejando su habitación, para refugiarse en donde su hermano mayor Vegeta. Tal parece, el mayor, se levantó y ambos niños, parece que trataron de esconderse en la habitación del mayor, sin embargo, se estima, que el mayor, pudo tratar de investigar que sucedía, y así logrando darse a conocer a los delincuentes_

 _La recamara del hijo mayor, fue sin duda, la segunda escena del crimen. El cuerpo del pequeño Tarble, fue encontrado bastante golpeado, además de tener varias heridas punzantes en su pecho, presumiéndose que lo torturaron durante un tiempo, antes de al fin, cortarle la garganta, para dejar el cuerpo boca abajo, en un gran charco de sangre, mientras que sus ojos, todavía estaba abiertos, y se notaba el rastro seco, de las lágrimas de la pequeña criatura_

 _El hijo mayor, fue encontrado frente a su hermano menor, el chico, igualmente fue golpeado con brutalidad, su pequeño cuerpo, estaba inmóvil; a simple vista, tenía cortes profundos en su espalda, y pecho; sus manos tenían heridas defensivas, y a su alrededor, había otro gran charco de sangre, sin embargo, Vegeta Ouji, hijo, fue el único que se encontró con aun, signos de vida_

 _En las escenas del crimen, se encontró rastros de semen, en el suelo del lugar, justo a un lado de los cuerpos sin vida, a excepción del cuerpo de la madre, ya que, en ella, el semen se encontraba escurriendo en sus piernas. Todo indica, que los atacantes, se masturbaron en la escena, después de cometer los crímenes_

 _El niño mayor, se encontró inconsciente, y con un pulso bastante débil. Aun cuando sus heridas eran profundas, y se encontraba, con algunos huesos rotos, así como órganos perforados, el niño aun luchaba por su vida, y ahora, lo hace en el hospital central_

 _Es el único testigo de este crimen tan brutal, esperamos con ansias, que pueda recuperarse, y salir del coma inducido, para así tener un poco más claro, que sucedió en esa casa_

 _Sin duda, las recamaras fueron las principales escenas de estos crímenes, pero a juzgar por las marcas de sangre en toda la casa, los atacantes, estuvieron rondando dentro, durante mucho tiempo, ya que tal parece, se sentían cómodos, pensando que habían acabado con la vida, de los cuatro miembros de la familia Ouji_

… _._

 _No se ha reportado ningún familiar de los Ouji, así que Vegeta Ouji, hijo, sigue hospitalizado, sin recibir ningún tipo de visita. El chico muestra mejoras, su cuerpo, aunque pequeño, es fuerte_

 _Sin embargo, la supervivencia del niño, se mantiene en secreto, no queremos que traten de asesinarlo, si saben que hubo un sobreviviente de aquella masacre_

 _El niño Ouji, será llevado a un orfanato en cuanto salga de su hospitalización. Esperamos que, en un par de días, se le pueda entrevistar, y así obtener la mayor información de lo sucedido en su residencia…._

Bulma dejo su café en la mesa, no podía creer los detalles tan perversos y escalofriantes, que rodearon las muertes de cada integrante de la familia Ouji; aquel reporte en sus manos, era sin duda escalofriante. Incluso había otro poco de detalles de las posturas de los cuerpos, y como habían sido profanados los cuerpos después de la muerte

Un par de lágrimas, bajaron por los ojos de Bulma, solo imaginar aquella horrible escena, la hizo querer devolver la comida, y sin más, dejo de leer el informe, y lo dejo a un lado de su mesa. Era demasiada información, para poderla procesar sin sentirse incomoda, y no quería empezar el día, con algo tan cruel

Sin embargo, había recolectado nuevos datos acerca del sujeto; Vegeta Ouji desde una corta edad, no solo vivió la muerte de su familia, si no, que al igual que ella, había vivido, en un orfanato durante un tiempo, sin embargo, el último informe que se dio de él, había reportado, que poco antes de que huyera del lugar, él, había denunciado, que alguien dentro del lugar, había tratado de abusar de él, y sin embargo, no parecía que le hubieran dado seguimiento a su denuncia

Ahora podía entender un poco más el por qué, de la actitud del hombre; después de todo, desde muy pequeño, le habían arrebatado todo cuanto tenia, sus padres, su hermano, su vida, todo lo que un niño necesita para crecer en un ambiente sano. El chico después de aquella masacre, pareció volverse completamente sombrío y solitario, y por lo que sabía de él, actualmente, no había cambiado en nada

Bulma no podía imaginar nada peor, que el ser obligado a mirar como torturan a tu familia, mientras ellos piden clemencia, y te ven a los ojos; y sin embargo, Vegeta había informado, que lo habían obligado a mirar cómo le cortaban la garganta a su pequeño hermano, sin duda, los tipos, habían sido más que crueles, ellos solo disfrutaban con la tortura, y eso había quedado claro, cuando examinaron más a detalles los cuartos, encontrando rastros de semen en el suelo, cerca de los cuerpos. Sin duda, había sido un crimen muy cargado de odio, y lleno de perversión; aun cuando el motivo aparente había sido, solo el robo de la propiedad, era inaudito creer que solo por robar las cosas valiosas de la casa, los criminales pudieran haber cometido tantas atrocidades. Y todo había sido visto por un niño pequeño, que había cargado con la pena, de repetir la terrible historia una y otra vez, a las autoridades, solo reviviendo el dolor, en cada momento

Le tomo todo el día, leer, poco a poco todo el informe de las muertes de los Ouji, y la investigación, de los culpables, pero sin duda, le había ayudado mucho, para comprender mejor a su paciente, y ahora estaba más decidida, a encontrar una nueva manera para compenetrarse con el hombre

-0o0-

El día designado para las terapias grupales en la cárcel llego

Bulma espero pacientemente a que todos los reos entraran, y tomaran cada uno su lugar en la sala, y no pudo dejar de notar, al chico de penetrantes ojos azules, y brillante cabello negro

El chico como de costumbre, solo se sentó en un asiento vacío, y no dijo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera se presentó como los demás lo hacían. Solo le dedico breves miradas a la peli azul, cuando, pensó, que esta, no le estaba observando

"¡Buenas tardes a todos!, es un placer para mí, estar de nuevo con ustedes" La peli azul sonrió cálidamente "Bueno, para quien aún no me conoce, me presentare de nuevo, mi nombre es Bulma, y no estoy aquí para juzgarles, si no, para ayudarles a cargar con sus demonios, si es que los tienen, y escuchar todas sus historias, por más increíbles que sean" La mujer, tenía una mirada tranquilizadora, mientras se presentaba

Los hombres en la sala, a coro, saludaron a la mujer, y luego de uno a uno, empezaron a presentarse

"Entonces, díganme, ¿Alguno quiere compartirnos su historia?" Bulma pregunto con amabilidad en la sala

Un hombre levanto su mano "Yo… mi nombre, es Kito, y… mate a mi familia; los doctores, dijeron, que me encontraba en un estado, de estrés postraumático" El hombre, guardo silencio unos momentos, y cuando trato de hablar de nuevo, su voz se escuchó atragantada "¡No sabía lo que estaba haciéndoles, en verdad, no recuerdo haberles causado daño!, eran mi familia, yo los amaba… no, yo los amo; y por eso, sigo pidiendo perdón, día a día" La voz del hombre se quebró "Sé que ahora mi mujer, y mis hijos, se encuentran en un lugar mejor, y también, estoy consciente, de que, posiblemente no seré capaz de mirarles de nuevo, ¡pero yo solo deseo, que ellos puedan perdonarme por los que les hice!"

Tras unas breves palabras, el hombre, pareció recuperar la compostura. La sesión siguió, con otros muchos relatos de los hombres ahí presentes. En su mayoría eran asesinos, algunos imprudenciales, otros creados por las circunstancias, y otros más, motivados por el odio. Bulma escuchó atentamente cada historia, brindándoles luego unas palabras a cada uno, y sobre todo, no mostrándose temerosa de los hombres ahí presentes

Ella firmemente, creía que cada uno de ellos, estaba ahí, con la intención de ser ayudado, para poder cambiar aquellos actos despiadados que cometieron. Muchos de ellos, tenían sentencia de por vida, así que nunca volverían a reintegrarse a la sociedad, pero aun así, querían que los demonios en sus cabezas, dejaran de llegar cada noche por ellos, para arrastrarlos a un abismo del cual, temían no salir nunca; sin embargo, otros pocos, tenían la esperanza de salir, después de cumplir una sentencia dictaminada en sus juicios, y Bulma, estaba comprometida, a ayudarles, para que al momento de su reintegración a la sociedad, no tuvieran el riesgo de recaer, en un acto ilícito

-0o0-

Ya había pasado un mes, y Vegeta aun no sabía si debía contestar la carta de la mujer, se estaba volviendo obsesionado con ella; cada vez, era más frecuente su deseo de liberación sexual, y cada vez, era su rostro el que venía a su mente, cuando se corría después de una sesión de masturbación

El rostro de la chica de la foto, se volvió sin duda su cosa favorita después de un tiempo. Podía recordar perfectamente bien, el tono azul de su cabello, la fiereza en sus ojos azules, y aun cuando era algo extraño, la pureza, y sinceridad que mostraba, aun cuando su rostro en la foto era de enfado

A pesar de que había olvidado, lo que era mirar unos ojos inocentes, y llenos de vida; la chica de la foto, le había devuelto ese cálido sentimiento, de encontrar a alguien con esas características. Así que su curiosidad por la mujer solo creció, ahora estaba más obsesionado, con saber, sin en verdad, la chica de la foto, y la de las cartas era la misma, se estaba volviendo, algo que anhelaba descubrir

Sin duda, si podía confirmar que se trataba de la misma mujer, entonces, seguramente, le tomaría mayor interés a la mujer, y quizás, no dudaría tanto en contestar sus cartas. Solo había un pequeño detalle que le incomodaba, y es que, así como el rostro de la mujer, empezó a llenar de calidez su pecho, también, le lleno la mente, de los horribles recuerdos de la muerte de su familia

No es como si los hubiera olvidado, sin embargo, había mantenido esos recuerdos, en un lugar muy dentro de su pecho, donde los mantuvo con llave, para no sentir esa soledad, e impotencia del momento, pues ya no quería volver a sentirse culpable, por no haber hecho más por su familia, sin embargo, ahora parecía que el cerrojo, se había roto, y los recuerdos, estaban brotando de nuevo, trayendo consigo, esos malos pensamientos

De pronto, la voz siempre alegre de Kakaroto, llego a sus oídos, y entonces, vio la perfecta oportunidad para saber, si la mujer de la foto, y la de las cartas era la misma, después de todo, el despistado, y siempre sonriente Kakaroto, seguro le diría la verdad, que tanto deseaba saber


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, y yo solo tomo prestados a sus increíbles personajes, porque los amo, y me agrada crear historias de mi loca imaginación, en mundos alternos, donde ellos protagonicen amores extraños, momentos de terror, y escalofriantes escenarios que en ocasiones si suelen pasar en el mundo. Todo con el simple fin de entretenimiento para todos a los que le agrade**

 **-0o0-**

Vegeta se encamino de modo casual a donde Kakaroto se encontraba. Le ponía de los nervios el ver esa sonrisa tan despistada que siempre tenia el hombre, no entendía como un tipo como él que trabajaba en un lugar lleno de lo peor de la humanidad, aun tenia la capacidad de sonreír de manera tan alegre y sincera como él lo hacia

'Maldito insecto, que vive en otro mundo' Pensó mientras llegaba al hombre

Kakaroto noto de manera inmediata la presencia de Vegeta, sobre todo porque el tipo tenía un aura bastante negativa a su alrededor

El de cabellos en llama se aclaró la garganta "Hey Kakaroto dime algo… es sobre tu amiga esa idiota que escribe las cartas" Su voz sonó un poco más gruesa de lo normal

Una sonrisa aun mas grande se instalo en los labios del guardia "Claro Vegeta, dime ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?"

"¿Cómo es tu amiga?" Los brazos de Vegeta se cruzaron en su pecho, aquella pregunta se le hacia bastante incomoda

Mientras tanto, Kakaroto solo parpadeo "Bueno… ella es… mmmmmm" Levanto un poco el rostro y se froto la barbilla "No entiendo exactamente que es lo que deseas saber, pero si vamos al plano físico, ella tiene grandes ojos azules, piel blanca" Luego se volteo a donde Vegeta "Creo que son de la misma estatura, quizás seas un poco más alto que ella… y bueno, ella tiene el cabello en un tono azul que le va muy bien, aunque creo que realmente no le agrada mucho o eso fue en el pasado, tal vez es porque es algo un poco inusual pero, bueno ella es psicóloga"

Vegeta presto completa atención a cada detalle, y mientras más hablaba Kakaroto más se daba cuenta de que la mujer de la foto era la misma que el chico describía como su amiga, sin embargo la última información que salió de los labios de Kakaroto realmente no se la esperaba

"Ella está trabajando aquí… realmente es valiente, aun cuando pudo ir a otro lado decidió trabajar aquí"

Se enderezo "Espera, has dicho que ella trabaja aquí… ¿Cómo que aquí?, ¿Aquí donde o que?, si sabes que estamos en una puta cárcel, idiota"

"Bueno es cierto, pero ella hizo un arreglo con el director y ahora esta llevando unas terapias grupales, han asistido algunos de los reclusos y creo que les esta yendo bien, ella dice que realmente ve un progreso con ese método y pues si me lo preguntas, si he notado que ellos son un poco menos agresivos, bueno eso pienso"

Vegeta realmente se sintió intrigado, Kakaroto le estaba soltando información demasiado fácil, realmente parecía que al tipo no le molestaba soltar todo aquello de la chica

"Kakaroto, dime una cosa ¿No crees que es peligroso decirme todo esto de ella?, ¿No te asusta que pueda ir a donde ella y lastimarla?" Vegeta sonrió de manera un poco siniestra "Incluso no soy el único que puede, hay otros presos aquí quienes podrían acercase a esa mujer con una mala intención, después de todo no es como que veamos mujeres y pues…"

Una leve risilla puso fin al alegato de Vegeta

"Estoy seguro de que ella puede defenderse, además hay algo en ella que hace que la gente no desee hacerle daño, más bien es como que quieres cuidarla y por supuesto estoy muy pendiente de ella los días que esta aquí" Kakaroto sonrió entonces "Y si es por ti, no me preocupa Vegeta… se un poco de tu historia, se nota que no hiciste todo aquello solo por gusto, además tu objetivo no son mujeres, más bien parece que son tipos realmente malos"

El ceño de Vegeta se frunció de inmediato, de pronto se llenó de rabia. Se dio media vuelta y sin mirar ya al de cabellos de palmera y con voz fuerte…

"Es todo Kakaroto, no me interesa saber nada mas de tu amiguita"

Kakaroto solo asintió, mientras esa sonrisa en su rostro se profundizaba. Después de todo, existía la posibilidad de que su amiga tuviese razón

Mientras Vegeta se encamino hasta el patio, el lugar se encontraba solitario en aquel momento así que aprovechando eso tomo asiento en una de las bancas, miro al cielo y por unos momentos se detuvo a pensar en todo el tiempo que llevaba en aquel lugar

Los años que había estado en la cárcel no le habían molestado en absoluto, y todavía tenía una condena que pagar, después de todo había tomado la vida de otras personas aunque no eran personas que merecieran la vida, ellos eran lo más bajo del mundo las peores clases de personas que él conocía, seres sin ningún tipo de remordimiento o interés por la vida, seres que se sentía bien solo torturando por placer

Un breve suspiro después y entonces volvió a su mente esa chica de las cartas; una parte de él estaba contento de saber que la mujer no le había mentido, después de todo ella no tenía la obligación de ser sincera, bien podía fingir quien era total él no era más que un recluso, otra escoria de la sociedad con sus manos manchadas de sangre; por otra parte no le agrado la sola idea de que aquella mujer trabajara en aquel lugar, después de todo ellos eran asesinos, y no solo eso también había violadores, sociópatas, psicópatas, locos de todo un poco… solo la peor basura de la sociedad se encontraba ahí

'¿Por qué lo haces mujer?, ¿Qué motiva a una persona como tú para perder su tiempo con seres como nosotros?, acaso no te das cuenta de que nosotros no tenemos salvación; unas simples cartas y palabras bonitas no harán que nuestros pecados se rediman…' El semblante de Vegeta siguió serio, mirando al cielo sin parpadear ' …Pero si trabajas aquí… si vienes aquí eso quiere decir que si yo voy a ese lugar, yo podría… ¡No!, ni siquiera debo pensarlo'

Unos pasos alertaron a Vegeta de que ya no se encontraba solo en el patio, otros tipos estaban entrando al lugar. Un tipo en especial llamo la atención de Vegeta, era un tipo nuevo que no llevaba más que unos meses en el lugar, y aunque realmente por su apariencia y su comportamiento no parecía peligroso… había algo en el hombre que lo mantenía alerta por su presencia

El chico se recargo en una pared y casi como si algo le advirtiera que estaba siendo observado, levanto la vista para quedar mirando al hombre de cabello en llama

Entonces Vegeta lo vio, ahí en los ojos de aquel hombre vio algo… Odio, Odio puro algo que él conocía muy bien

-0o0-

La peli azul se sentía incomoda, después de todo lo que había logrado investigar de la familia Ouji sintió una mescla de incomodidad y compasión por el hombre llamado Vegeta, quizás había presionado demasiado al hombre, después de todo el tipo tenía que lidiar con los recuerdos de un día aterrador; ahora entendía un poco más pues tal parecía que esa era la razón por la cual su condena no había sido tan severa como se esperaba

Después de meditarlo seriamente decidió que le escribiría una última carta, esta sería una disculpa de manera sincera; quizás Vegeta Ouji no era un buen candidato para sus tratamientos, quizás el tipo aun necesitaba tiempo para poder hablar del tema, ya que ahora mismo el hombre parecía realmente reacio a hacerlo y podía comprender, aun con los años una herida así de grande no sería fácil de cicatrizar

Tomo asiento y pensando cuidadosamente decidió redactar esa última carta

Mientras lo hacía, miro alrededor de su apartamento, había breves momentos en que realmente se sentía sola

…..

La mañana siguiente se levantó más temprano de lo que acostumbraba y haciendo algo que igual se salía por completo de su rutina, preparo una gran pila de panqueques, muchos más de los que necesitaba para un breve desayuno para ella que vivía sola

Salió de su casa, con el fin de llegar antes de que su amigo Kakaroto saliera a su trabajo, el cual sabia ese día le tocaba en el turno de la mañana. Lleno un recipiente con los panqueques, los guardo dentro de una bolsa donde igualmente dejo una carta dirigida a aquel reo

Llegar a casa de su amigo no le robo mucho tiempo, su amigo aun no había salido…

Kakaroto miro la bolsa en sus manos "En verdad Bulma, no creo que pueda entregarle esto a Vegeta" Dijo con toda sinceridad

La peli azul puso sus manos al frente y haciendo una señal de súplica insistió "Vamos yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo, te prometo que este será el último favor que te pida; vamos es el último" Los orbes azules destellaban, parecía una pequeña haciendo una mueca

Su amigo tomo rápidamente el café que había dejado en la mesa, después de un sorbo y un largo suspiro volvió a mirar a su amiga, quien aún tenía esa pose berrinchuda

"A todo esto, ¿Cómo vas con las terapias en grupo?" Trato de desviar el tema

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, no pensó que su amigo desviaría la conversación hacia ese punto en particular, pero aun así el genuino interés que desprendía la voz de su amigo la hizo contestarle

"Me ha sorprendido pues a decir verdad no esperaba que llegaran tantos, en verdad pensé que serían pocos quienes acudirían, pero aun así estoy feliz sé que hablar de lo que te atormenta es saludable y te ayuda a…" La peli azul de pronto sintió un enorme bajón en su estado de ánimo, y lo demostró con una pausa seguida de un sonoro suspiro

La morena quien estaba entrando en la mesa noto rápidamente el cambio de ánimo de la chica

"Bulma, ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Te sientes mal?" Milk le acerco un plato a la chica y palmo sus cabellos de manera gentil

Bulma inmediatamente se recompuso y sonrió "No es nada Milk, por favor no te preocupes por mí, solo que de momento recordé a mis padres… ya sabes, de pronto pensé que si ellos estuvieran vivos aun quizás mamá estaría haciendo el desayuno para mí, tal como tú ahora y que padre estaría apurado por ir al trabajo tal como Goku… solo me puse sentimental de pronto, lo siento" No era que quisiera de pronto recordar, después de todo ella era quien decía que debías hablar de ese tipo de sentimientos atrapados en tu corazón, pero era doloroso de hacer

Milk no se contuvo y abrazo a la chica apretándole con fuerza "Es normal, no tienes que disculparte nosotros entendemos que estés triste, después de todo se acercan sus aniversarios, así que siéntete libre de ponerte sentimental"

Ella tenía un gran instinto materno, quizás por eso la peli azul disfrutaba de pasar ahí sus ratos libres, después de todo ellos desprendían esa calidez de hogar que añoro por años

Después del gran abrazo la morena levanto la barbilla de la peli azul, y limpio una lagrima que estaba descendiendo por la mejilla de la chica

"Ellos estarían muy orgullosos de lo que has logrado, mírate sigues haciendo cosas riesgosas solo porque en verdad crees que hay gente dispuesta a rehabilitarse; tienes un corazón enorme Bulma, aun cuando tus padres fueron asesinados por un simple robo tú sigues pensando que hay tipos como esos que solo cometieron errores pero que en realidad no querían y sigues ayudándoles aun cuando son casos perdidos, eres una buena persona así que piensa en lo orgullosos que se sienten tus padres por ti"

La peli azul asintió

Goku miro a ambas mujeres y sonrió; estaba muy agradecido por que la mujer que amaba con locura y que había elegido como compañera de vida tenía un corazón tan grande que lograba darle ese cariño que a su amiga le falto por mucho tiempo

Ambas mujeres eran importantes para él, y aunque se enojaran de vez en cuando una con la otra no tenía la menor duda del cariño que ambas se tenían

El hombre se levantó de la mesa, y después de despedirse de ambas mujeres salió rumbo a su trabajo. Sabía que si se apresuraba todavía llegaría cuando los reos aun estuvieran durmiendo y eso le daría una oportunidad para hacer la entrega que Bulma le había encomendado

Después de todo él pensaba igual a su amiga, quizás algunos reos de verdad podían tener otra oportunidad, tal vez Vegeta Ouji era de esos que se merecían una segunda oportunidad en la vida

-0o0-

Vegeta estaba acostumbrado a levantarse muy temprano, antes incluso de que las luces de la cárcel se prendieran por completo, no era una afición solo una costumbre que había desarrollado durante ese tiempo después de todo no era como que supiera cuando el sol salía o se escondía para así ir al mismo ritmo

Mientras hacia sus rutina de ejercicios matutinos le sorprendió observar que una sombra se estaba acercando a donde su celda, además esta iba moviéndose de manera un poco extraña y en un momento noto que algo cargaba en sus manos así que pacientemente espero a que este estuviera lo suficiente cerca de él, después de todo si era alguien queriendo atacarlo por sorpresa sin duda no sería él quien se sorprendiera

Pero cuando alcanzo a distinguir los cabellos alborotados de aquel hombre no pudo más que sorprenderse, no era como que tuviera una buena relación con ese guardia en particular, después de todo Kakaroto era el más correcto de los guardias, así que solo lo intrigo mas

"Buenos días Vegeta" El chico de cabellos alborotados susurro lo suficiente cerca de las barras

"¿Por qué susurras idiota?, y a todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?" Estaba seriamente interesado en el por que ese tipo estaba ahí, después de todo no eran horas de ver al idiota de cabellos de palmera "¿Sucede algo?" Kakaroto no estaba asignado a las celdas a esas horas, así que solo podía estar ahí si algo necesitaba, pero ¿Qué podía querer de él?

El guardia estiro su mano, mostrando la bolsa que llevaba consigo "Veras, mi amiga de las cartas me pidió que trajera esto para ti, y este es el único momento que encontré para dártelo así que tómalo por favor Vegeta"

El de cabello en llama levanto una ceja y aun cuando su instinto le decía que no debía tomar aquella bolsa, su curiosidad fue más grande así que la tomo para si

Kakaroto asintió y rápidamente se alejó del lugar, procurando no hacer ruido y de manera discreta

Mientras tanto Vegeta tomo asiento en la cama, al abrir la bolsa lo primero fue un sobre con una carta dentro, lo cual le sorprendió ya que no esperaba que la mujer le escribiera mientras él no le daba una respuesta a su carta anterior

Sin embargo, pensó que tal vez era una nota donde le ordenaba por una respuesta inmediata

" **Señor Vegeta:**

 **De la manera más atenta, le pido una sincera disculpa ya que no pensé a que grado podrían molestarle mis preguntas**

 **Me dedico a analizar lo que está guardado en el fondo del ser humano, para así poder ayudarles a lidiar con los dolores más arraigados en el fondo de nuestros corazones y mentes, esos con los que cuesta vivir**

 **Si usted ha decidido no contestar a mis cartas lo entiendo, sin embargo le dejo la invitación abierta a que cuando usted crea que estará listo y desee hablar con alguien de lo que sucedió, por favor siéntase en libertad de buscarme tenga en cuenta que estaré al alcance de una carta, y estaré esperando por usted señor Vegeta**

 **Ahora por favor, tome esto como disculpa ya que en ningún momento fue mi intención ofenderle, espero que lo disfrute**

 **Puede entender un poco de cómo se siente estar encerrado en un lugar donde tiene que seguir ciertos reglamentos y abstenerse de algunas cosas, así que solo deseo que mi ofrenda de paz sea lo suficientemente buena para, aunque sea darle un poco de alegría a su día**

 **Por último, solo le pido de la manera más atenta que regrese el anillo que le eh enviado, a decir verdad en el momento que se lo mande no lo pensé de manera razonable, y esa joya es muy valiosa para mi**

 **Bulma B. "**

El contenido de la carta le sorprendió, pero puso más interés en que era eso que la mujer le mandaría como disculpa, así que echo otro vistazo a la bolsa notando el topper que estaba al fondo; sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa pues al abrir la tapa un delicioso aroma a dulce invadió sus fosas nasales, no podía creer lo que miraba y olía, eran panqueques

¿Cuántos años llevaba sin ver panqueques?, ¿Cuándo tiempo sin sentir un aroma agradable proveniente de la comida?

Inmediatamente su estómago gruño furioso, nunca le paso por la mente que estaban en esa clase de lugar podría conseguir aquellos esponjosos y dulces panqueques que tanto le gustaban. Esa mujer estaba loca no le cabía duda, pero después de la primera mordía al suave panqueque no pudo más que sonreír

Cada mordida le llevo a esos momentos con su familia, a recordar el aroma de la cocina en su casa y cuando termino, no pudo evitar recordar el rostro sonriente de su hermano menor lleno de jarabe y migajas

Esa mujer era realmente algo intrigante, así que decidió que si ella iba a corresponder con cosas parecidas si seguía escribiendo entonces podía hacer un esfuerzo y escribir un par de cartas más para la chica, después de todo ella podía hacer posible que algo como eso, pasara por la seguridad de la cárcel

Cuando los reos empezaron a murmurar anunciando que ya estaban despertando, Vegeta se apresuró a sacar un lápiz y papel para responder a la carta de la mujer. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión no quiso mandársela con Kakaroto, de pronto pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer después de que la mujer se había portado tan bien, era terminar con su curiosidad e ir y verla en persona; después de todo recordaba claramente que Kakaroto menciono que días llegaba la chica a dar sus terapias, además ahí tenía un contacto que podía ayudarle a pasar sin ningún problema

Su ventaja seria que la mujer no tenía forma de saber quién era él, al menos físicamente, después de todo salió del ojo de la prensa muchos años atrás cuando cayó en esa cárcel, y su última foto fue de aquel tiempo cuando aún era un adolescente y ahora que era un adulto simplemente se había perdido entre todos los demás reos, ahora solo era otro preso que llenaba una abarrotada cárcel del país

-0o0-

Mientras tanto Bulma permaneció un poco más en casa de Milk, después de todo tenía toda la mañana libre y necesitaba estar acompañada en esos momentos de tristeza, al menos hasta que llegara la hora en que tenía que ir a la cárcel para su trabajo ya que aunque el ánimo se le había ido por los suelos y no quería trabajar ese día, sabía que era su deber ir, no podía solo dejar a sus pacientes solo porque ella no había estado teniendo un buen día

Sin embargo, se sintió peor después de salir de la casa de sus amigos, había visto al pequeño Gohan correr detrás de su madre, vio como Milk lo atendía con cariño, como la mujer despedía al niño con un beso dulce, escucho la admiración que el pequeño sentía por su padre… eso no le ayudo mucho

Mientras iba camino a la cárcel solo podía pensar que ella no podía permitirse nunca tener una familia como la que su amigo Kakaroto había formado, ella no debía desear tener hijos o una pareja amorosa, un hogar con risas, mimos ni nada parecido; si Mai no había tenido la oportunidad ella tampoco, esa debía ser la regla, si ella no podía entonces… menos debía ella tenerla, después de todo que clase de persona se enamoraría de ella como Kakaroto lo estaba de Milk, definitivamente no había hombre en el mundo que pudiera, ella no lo merecía

….

Una vez en la cárcel se sintió más aliviada pues en el camino le dio tiempo de sentir pena por ella y luego levantarse sola los ánimos solita. Espero en la puerta a que todos llegaran, pero de pronto dio un leve brinquito

A un lado de la puerta había un hombre que nunca antes había visto, el tipo realmente no le dijo nada, ni siquiera la miro cuando ella sobresaltada dio un brinquito, más bien el tipo permaneció ahí con la espalda contra la pared, sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y sus ojos cerrados con la cabeza gacha, y aun así emanando un aura pesada, lo único seguro era que era otro reo de aquel lugar por su traje anaranjado, pero no tenía idea de quien era ese hombre de extraño peinado y potente aura

Pensó en decirle algo, quizás solo era un tipo nuevo y estaba debatiéndose entre entrar o no las terapias de grupo, pero cuando trato de acercar su mano, el hombre abrió sus ojos y eso la asusto un poco, provocando que solo se quedara ahí, desviando la mirada de aquel tipo

Sin embargo, había algo en el tipo que hacía que sus ojos regresaran a él, quizás era que sus brazos se veían tonificados, o que el hombre desprendía unas malditas feromonas enloquecedoras durante esos momentos

-0o0-

Vegeta se acercó al lugar donde se daban las terapias, no había llegado y vio a una mujer caminar completamente distraída, no pudo evitar la sorpresa que sintió cuando noto ese cabello azul de aquella chica, realmente era ella la mujer de la foto realmente llegaba a la cárcel. La mujer llevaba un pantalón en tono beige con una blusa en color lila que le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo y resaltaban sus pechos, la mujer tenía un hermoso cuerpo curvilíneo, su hermoso cabello azul lo llevaba suelto y le llegaba hasta los hombros, todo en ella era realmente hermoso y Vegeta no pudo evitar mirar fijamente a esa bella mujer que iba con papeles en mano

La mujer entro a la habitación sin siquiera darse cuenta de que él estaba ahí pero aun así decidió quedarse ahí un poco más, solo iba a esperar para comprobar quienes eran los tipos con los que esa chica tendría que lidiar, sin embargo de pronto se sintió observado y cuando abrió los ojos y sin necesidad de girar, noto que la mujer estaba cerca suyo y le miraba con 'discreción'

Vegeta sonrió internamente, esa mujer parecía estar muy nerviosa con su presencia pero aun cuando ella parecía que sería la primera en hablarle no hizo nada y Vegeta entendió, después de todo no sería raro que ella estuviese un poco intimidada con él

De pronto empezaron a llegar los reos, ninguno pareció darle importancia a la presencia de Vegeta en el lugar, sin embargo a Vegeta si que le llamo la atención quienes entraban a aquella habitación sobre todo el chico que había visto en el patio, el hombre de ojos azules cargados de odio y cabello largo hasta los hombros, algo de ese tipo no le agradaba… quizás tenía algo que ver con el apodo de aquel reo 17

Vegeta decidió que debía esperar a que esa sesión terminara, pues por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de comprobar que la chica no era intimidad por alguno de esos tipos, además aun no había entregado la carta en respuesta que le llevaba

No se movió del lugar donde estaba, se mantuvo alerta en todo momento, pero no logro escuchar más que leves murmullos nada fuera de lo normal o que indicara que la chica necesitara ayuda. Cuando todo termino espero paciente a que todos salieran de la habitación y de la misma manera que cuando entraron ninguno pareció prestar atención a su presencia

La mujer tardo un poco en salir, pero cuando lo hizo ella iba nuevamente distraída con los papeles en sus manos, pero como Vegeta no pensaba dejar pasar esa oportunidad decidió ir a la chica y en un movimiento un poco brusco choco con ella, logrando que la mujer callera de nalgas al suelo haciendo rebotar sus pechos y que sus papeles se regaran por el lugar mientras que él la miraba de arriba y sin expresión alguna

Ella de manera inmediata empezó las disculpas

"Lo siento, ¡En verdad lo siento yo no le vi!" Mientras trataba de levantarse y con ella un par de sus papeles "Estaba completamente distraída, en verdad lo lamento tanto…"

Él se agacho y empezó a tomar algunos papeles del suelo, y ahí fue cuando ella levanto la mirada y entonces enmudeció

"Es usted sin duda una mujer demasiado tonta, este no el tipo de lugar donde se puede andar distrayendo" Su tono de voz fue bastante tosco

Rápidamente la peli azul se levantó, se estaba empezando a molestar

"Si bueno… tiene razón, este no el tipo de lugar donde una debe distraerse, pero tampoco debo temer por mi vida a cada segundo, no es como si alguien estuviera siguiéndome y esperando el momento oportuno para asesinarme" Ahora era ella quien uso un tono de voz algo pesado "Y no fue solo mi culpa, también fue suya… ¿Acaso me noto y por eso choco conmigo?" Los ojos azules parecían estar reflejando llamas, y la mujer ni espero a que el hombre contestara "No verdad, estoy segura de que también venia distraído señor"

Vegeta se sorprendió, la mujer no era solo en las cartas que derramaba un carácter bastante agresivo, sino que también en persona eso solo lo hizo querer tocarla, estirar su mano y sentir el contacto de piel con piel sin embargo no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo, y menos con la mujer tan molesta como se veía en ese momento. Ingeniosamente coloco la carta dentro de los papeles que había ayudado a recoger del suelo, y sin decir nada o cambiar de expresión extendió su mano para que la chica los tomara

La mujer pareció cambiar de estado de ánimo cuando él le ofreció sus papeles, pues los tomo y luego volvió de manera inmediata volvió a tomar la mano del hombre

"No me presente, mi nombre es Bulma mucho gusto en conocerle" La mujer parecía otra

Vegeta entonces sonrió, percatándose de que no había nadie cerca del lugar, apretó la mano de la mujer y tiro de ella logrando que esta se pegara en su pecho, y su mano libre rodeo la cintura de la mujer, haciéndola prisionera de su agarre; no lo pensó mucho eh inhalo el aroma que ella desprendía logrando así llenar sus fosas nasales, para luego susurrar muy cerca en su oído

"Un placer Bulma B." Y entonces soltó a la mujer "Chica debes tener más cuidado, como dije este no es un lugar para bajar la guardia, nunca sabes quién te observa o que puede sucederte" Él se dio media vuelta y sin importarle nada empezó a caminar lejos de ahí

La peli azul se quedó en estado de shock por unos segundos, pues aun cuando el tipo parecía ser rudo y sus palabras igual, ese susurro en su oído fue dulce, suave casi como una caricia; un extraño escalofrió recorrió por el cuerpo de la peli azul, una sensación bastante estimulante la invadió gracias a ese desconocido

Mientras Vegeta no podía más que maldecir el que la mujer fuera tan tentadora y sumamente distraída

"No pongas esa expresión a esos tipos, ¡Maldita mujer!" Mascullo mientras se alejaba


End file.
